


On Display

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Kuroo is a shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Maybe Kuroo was needy. Maybe he could've waited until they got home to smother his boyfriend in affection, but fact of the matter was, the camping tent displays in the sporting goods store looked much too inviting to ignore.





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was a quick request from tumblr, for the line "Wait a second...are you jealous?" It was super fun, and just what I needed to feel better tbh. I've been in a bit of a slump, but I'm gradually feeling better. I hope you all enjoy! Thank you EmeraldWaves for reading this over <3

"Hey."

Silence. The sounds of shopping carts in the next row over rang out in the store, accompanied by a few coughs and the indistinct chattering of workers.

The camping store was relatively empty, given how late in the afternoon it was.

Perfect.

"Tsukkiiiii."

. . .

Nothing.

"Keiiii. Babe. Honey. Light of my life..."

A huff. It was something.

The corners of Kuroo's mouth upturned ever so slowly as he surveyed the light blush crawling up the blond's neck. Currently, Tsukishima was intently reading the price tags on a number of different sleeping bags, but Kuroo knew he heard him.

With his smirk growing from subtle to downright evil, Kuroo eyed the nearby display tents.

They looked nice.

 _Real_ nice.

And Kuroo was in a rather affectionate mood...

"Did you see those tents over there?"

"Mm." Tsukishima hummed, slow and wary, like the seemingly innocent question wasn't what he'd expected. But oh, Kuroo wouldn't disappoint him. "So?"

"They look pretty roomy. Comfy..." Kuroo sighed, playing with a loose thread on his sweater as he kept his tone as flippant as possible. "Don't ya think?"

And as much as Tsukishima liked to pride himself on his ability to evade Kuroo's provocations, the raven knew he'd take the bait.

Tsukishima raised his head, his eyebrow shooting up as he turned to Kuroo with caution dancing in his eyes. "I suppose..."

Oh man, Kuroo was having way too much fun with this, and he continued, undeterred. "Yeah, I bet it would be nice to lounge in one. Cozy, they even have the dark screens to keep the bugs out..."

_And to keep people from looking in._

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, hands fiddling with the sleeping bag which he'd been eyeing. Kuroo wasn't sure why they needed sleeping bags, they were just going to end up sleeping cuddled together (at least if Kuroo had anything to say about it).

"We already have a tent Tetsu, I ordered it online," his boyfriend said with a sigh, placing down the bag with a little more force than necessary "What--"

 _Gotcha_.

Tsukishima had turned to face Kuroo fully, just in time to find Kuroo a few steps closer than before, smirk sharp and his body caging the blond in against the display. He heard Tsukishima's breath catch, his pretty eyes widening while his mouth fell open, complaints dying on his lips.

Now, Kuroo had been dating Tsukishima for no short amount of time. They were coming up on two years, certainly past the point where he should be pulling stunts like this, in public no less. But he couldn't help it. Being with Tsukishima made him feel like an eternal teenager, and a touch starved one at that.

If Tsukishima was near him, he had an incessant need to be pressed against him, holding his hand, kissing him, any kind of physical contact he could get. Cut him some slack alright? With Tsukishima looking as cute as he did right then, in a wool scarf and Kuroo's college hoodie draped over his shoulders, he was asking for it.

 _My boyfriend is perfect_ , Kuroo thought, probably for the fourth time that day.  _He's perfect, and I'm going to make out with him in a tent goddammit._

And then the stand off ensued, one of Kuroo's favorite parts, regardless of how badly he just wanted to sweep his blond into his arms and get the attention he so desperately wanted.

Kuroo's eyes went lidded as he and Tsukishima shared a few seconds of intense eye contact. The blond's expression drifted from confusion, to annoyance, to consideration over and over again, and each one was no less appealing than the last. Kuroo stood his ground, his hand moving to caress Tsukishima's neck, neither of them saying a word until the message rang clear, Tsukishima's eyes sparking with realization.

"Oh my god...no."

Kuroo whined, his attempt at a seductive leer melting into a childish pout in minutes. "But babe, c'mon..."

Tsukishima whispered fiercely, his tone disbelieving. "We're not messing around in a fucking display tent..."

"Admit it though, it'd be fun..." Kuroo tried, grinning wolfishly. He received a decent shove, but Tsukishima didn't deny it, which was exactly the leverage Kuroo needed.

Kuroo's arms snaked around Tsukishima's waist, tugging him in the direction of the displays. "Just for a few minutes, I just need a pick me up until we get home--"

"We live like five minutes away," Tsukishima deadpanned, rooted to his spot like a rock.  _Damn he's good._

Kuroo was close to capturing those plump lips right there, because to hell with it, but the sound of footsteps coming their way ruined any chance of that. Tsukishima stepped away from him at the same time Kuroo pulled away, both of them doing their best to seem casual.

A shorter, energetic worker approached them, her smile bubbly and her eyes bright. She was carrying a different brand of sleeping bag, one which Tsukishima had asked for when they'd first walked into the store.

 _Damn_.

"Hey! I found that bag you guys were looking for," she said, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry though, I could only find one. I can call another store if you'd like."

"Nah, it's fine, these ones we found will do," Kuroo said, cranking up his smile to the max. He wanted this exchange to be over as quick as possible so he could get back to focusing on Tsukishima. Why couldn't the universe look out for him once in a while? He just wanted some love.

Besides, again, Kuroo thought sleeping bags were a pretty big waste of money at this point.

He could see Tsukishima glare from the corner of his eye, obviously catching onto what Kuroo was trying to do, but he didn't get the chance to speak up. The worker beat him to it.

"Oh, alright," she said, and Kuroo could be hallucinating, but he swore he heard her voice drop ever so slightly. He watched as she bit her lip, her eyes quickly flicking over his body before meeting his once more. "So...are you going camping?"

Kuroo wanted to scream.  _Why now? Why?_

He knew what flirting looked like,  _sounded_ like, and this was it. He watched the girl as she twirled a piece of her hair, and willed himself to be as patient as possible.  _Okay, just turn her away quickly, and the tent idea is still on the table..._

"Uh yeah with my friends, we're just doing some last minute shopping for the trip. But yeah, thanks for your help--"

"I love camping," she cut off happily, and Kuroo resisted wincing.  _Goddammit man, you had one task._  "It would be fun to go sometime..."

She ceased with twirling her brown hair, leaning forward in anticipation for...something. If Kuroo was some single player, it would've been a perfect time to extend an invite, but he sure wasn't going to do that. The girl's eyelashes fluttered, Now things were just awkward, and Kuroo cursed his situation. It almost made him wish he'd been a bit more openly affectionate with Tsukishima when they'd entered the store. At least that way, everyone would've known his status.

Plus, he liked when people knew he was Tsukishima's, and Tsukishima's only.

But alas, he'd have to get around this the hard way. Curse his good looks.

The thought nearly made him snort, because Tsukishima would not doubt have kicked him for it had it been aloud. Worth it.

Kuroo laughed, the sound strained as he fought to keep smiling as the girl stepped closer. Like...way too close. "Well, that's--"

"Then maybe you should go,  _alone_ ," Tsukishima said, stepping in front of Kuroo in an instant, his smile sugary but feeling far from sweet. The blond pushed the sleeping bag into the associate's hands, tilting his head in a show of 100% fake politeness. "And he's right, I don't think we need sleeping bags. You can go return this now."

_Shit._

The iciness of the outright dismissal was not missed, and had Kuroo not been unbelievably turned on, he might've felt bad for the girl. She stood up straight, snapping back to the earlier professionalism as she nodded quickly, retreating down the aisle and out of sight.

Tsukishima turned back to a nearby display of lanterns, clicked his tongue and deliberately avoiding Kuroo's smug gaze.

As if Kuroo would let this go, it was too great. "Kei..."

"Shut. Up." Tsukishima's shoulders tensed, his glare scalding as he continued to stare at the lanterns. There was a high blush on his cheeks, and Kuroo hummed in delight.

"That wasn't very nice Kei," Kuroo kept his voice playful, but scolding, sliding up to Tsukishima's side. He slowly wrapped his arms around his blond again, pulling him closer. Tsukishima didn't fight it, though he still refused to look Kuroo in the eyes.  _So fucking cute, what the hell..._

"She was just doing her job," Kuroo reminded, pinching Kei's side.

It just made Tsukishima seethe more. His glare grew to an almost laughable intensity, and Kuroo felt the urge to smooth out the other's brow. "Her  _job_ isn't to flirt with customers, I was just reminding her," he said, rolling his eyes. The blush remained.

"Uh huh," Kuroo said, tilting Kei's head gently until he had no other choice than to meet his eyes. At this point, Tsukishima might as well have been pouting, and it took all Kuroo's self restraint to not smother him with kisses right then and there.

"Wait a second...could it be..." Kuroo began, high voice rising in mock surprise. "Are you jealous?”

Tsukishima's entire body jolted, his eyes flashing with the emotions he tried so hard to keep hidden. Except with Kuroo of course, and he reveled in that each and everyday. "I am not jealous."

_Oh, so you're gonna play the denial game today huh?_

It was a toss up when and if Tsukishima would pick denial. Sometimes he was bold and unapologetic about his possessiveness, or uncaring altogether. Other times, he liked to make Kuroo work for it, and both methods were exhilarating.

"Sure about that, because I'm  _pretty_ sure it sounded like you were..." Kuroo's deft fingers slipped under Tsukishima's hoodie, rubbing soft circles on his boyfriend's skin with just the right amount of pressure. He knew what Tsukishima liked, made it his job to know. And like magic, the blond's body leaned into the touch, unable to resist even as Tsukishima's pout didn't let up.

"Tetsurou..."

"I mean, it's okay if you were. Not that it wasn't totally obvious--"

" _Tetsu_."

"But I mean, it's not anyone else's fault I'm so irresistible, and it's not like you have to worry."

"Uh huh..."

"Because I only love yo--!" Kuroo's insufferable speech was cut short by Tsukishima's lips crashing against his, the kiss deep and breathing fire into Kuroo's veins.  _Fuck_...

Somehow, having to wait for so long only made the reward that much greater. Kuroo's body melted, and he hung onto Tsukishima for support, feeling his legs go completely wobbly from the force of the kiss.

Tsukishima still tasted like the mint ice cream he'd snacked on after dinner, his breath warm and welcome on Kuroo's cheek. One thing about Tsukishima which Kuroo never failed to acknowledge was how damn good of a kisser he was. It send electricity up Kuroo's spine, making his heart beat a mile a minute while he cradled Tsukishima's face in his hands.

But before he knew it, it was over. Tsukishima stepped back, lips a bit red and eyes twinkling, all too satisfied with himself.

Kuroo couldn't help but smirk, pinching the other's cheek.  _Brat_.

"You talk too much," Tsukishima said, and Kuroo took pride in how breathless it sounded.

"People have said worse about me," he replied with a shrug. "But I take that as a confession of your jealousy."

Tsukishima's smile fell, and he rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day. "You're a menace. Fine, I was maybe...a little...jealous," he said, barely above a whisper, but damn if it didn't send an arrow straight through Kuroo's heart.

_He's going to kill me one day, and I don't even mind._

"That's all I wanted to hear," Kuroo sighed happily, letting the last of the tingles from the kiss soak into him. The store was practically barren now, with nothing but the soft filler music playing through the speakers to be heard. There were no sales associates, no customers, and Kuroo could already feel himself smiling mischievously.

He looked back at Tsukishima, making a show of waggling his eyebrows and glancing at the tents. "So, about what I said earlier..."

"Just get in the fucking tent before I change my mind."

And oh yes, Kuroo took advantage of that with no shortage of pride.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated ^^ Finals are coming up soon, but I have some multichapter updates and secret santa gifts on the horizon, so stay tuned! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)  
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com)


End file.
